Piccolo's Landscaping Service
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: This tale starts more as a what if and turns into a wonder tale of Piccolo trying to get a job and meeting a new woman in the meantime. If your any kind of Piccolo fan you will want to read this tale of love, passion, and holding a job.
1. Get A Job You Namek Bum!!!

Untitled 

*This is just a story if what if Piccolo was so damn bored that he really didn't care as much any more. So he does what most people have to do, get a damn job! Oh ya there are some naughty words in here so if you're like 10 or something don't read this and like you'll listen to me anyways. Just don't be telling people you learn how to talk like this from me because I told you so! Also the story might be a little slow at first but there's more than one plot going on and it's building to another story that will go on from this on. Now on with the story…*  
Piccolo's Landscaping Service  
  
Chapter 1--- Get A Job You Namek Bum!!!  
  
After the world had been saved and was all safe and sound thanks to the DBZ gang, a problem seemed to pop up over time for them. Everything was quite and there was no need to train for great battles any more. Everyone could just sit back and do what they want, but this left some restless, especially one big green Namek. "Gauhhhhhh" A huge scream was heard though a huge valley as a huge green man in white cape and purple outfit stood on top of a huge rock formation. Piccolo had mixed emotions that filled his face. "There's nothing to do, damn it! What the hell am I training day in and day out for. There's no propose to this any more!!!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo couldn't take this any more. It was too quite for him and plus there was only his training and nothing else for him to do. What ever was a Namek to do? Piccolo just sat himself down; he needed to really think about this all. Everything was going fine and there were no more challenges for him that lied ahead to keep him going and to make his blood rush though his veins. Piccolo just sat there, it seemed like hours to him. Finally he got a bolt of inspiration, he needed a hobby besides fighting, but what was the real problem. Just figuring "what the hell" to himself he decided to go fly around and see what other people did in there free time. He wanted to do something but something with his hands. So he went from city to city watching people as he went from rooftop to rooftop. Sometimes people saw him and just stood there and pointed at him so he would just have to move on to the next city. With his powerful hearing he was able to pick up what people where doing and what it was they where talking about. At first he just sit back and listen to what other people where doing but then he got into what people where talking about. It became like a radio show to him over time. The poor guy was so bored out of his mind he just pried into people's conversations. Though he never really paid any attention to what they where saying but it was just nice to hear what people said even if he didn't give a second thought about them. He soon realized he was drifting off from his goal and he didn't really want to be a peeping Tom. So one-day he saw people looking in the newspaper for jobs so he flew down so fast no one saw and as he would put it, borrowed a paper. He then looked through the want ads and found tons of jobs he could try. "Maybe by getting a job" he thought to himself, "I could keep myself busy and earn some cash." It sounded really good to him at the time but he didn't know how far he was off from the truth. The first job that caught his eye was a job for a painter. The ad said "Wanted- Painter No experience needed, should work long hours, starts at $12 a hour, call or leave a message with Chris Lefkowtiz at 555-8842" He decided to call first so he was just about to fly down to a payphone but suddenly stopped himself. He quickly looked over him self and saw that he didn't have the best outfit on to go walk around the city. He quickly looked around at some passing guys down below and picked out different parts of their outfit's. I'll just make my own look I guess he said to himself. He quickly went into a deep concentration as he summoned power within to form the clothes around him. With a flash of light his normal outfit had vanished with a new one in its place. He stood there looking at himself, check out his new look as it were. He stood there with light tan baggy cargo pants that almost touched the ground. Blue sneakers with black and white designs around the shoes were now on his feet. He also had on a silver army looking belt buckle on with a black colored fabric that encircled him to make the rest of the belt. Above he had a white baseball t-shirt with orange sleeves with the shirt trucked into his pants and the t-shirt just draped on him ever so nicely too. ^_^ He then had on his head a blue baseball hat on that hid his antennae's very well with the words "Piccolo" written in blue- green in the front. He still saw that his arms where exposed and rather distract people by his green skin he decided it was best to cover up a little more. So he then made a long black fleece looking jacket that came down to the back of his knees caps and put it on.   
  
He flew down into an empty alleyway and walked over to the phone. As he began to make his call many people who walked by just did that, they never really bothered to look at him. A few did see his face and just gave him a strange look and went to their way. Piccolo picked up the phone and placed it to his ear and began to dial the number from the paper. When he was done he got a few rings then this lady's voice came on saying that he needed to deposit 25 cents. He looked all around but he didn't have any money on him. So he "politely" stopped a man walking by. In his booming voice he asked, "Hey, you got a quarter." The man just looked up at him then yelled and ran off. "Humans…" he muttered. Just then he felt a small tug on his jacket sleeve. He quickly turned to face a young woman in front of him. He looked down at her and was surprised to find her smiling at him. She had short brown hair that was tied in back and they seemed to haved died red ends. She had also black cargo pants on with black sneakers and a bright blue t-shirt on. Over it she had a dark blue jacket with a black fleece vest under it. His eyes went down and met hers and he stood there looking into them. "What strange eyes" he thought. They where all gray in both of her eyes. They seemed so alive to Piccolo, then he was bought back for out of his trance when she spoke. "Hey, here you can have this." She spoke softly yet with a strong tone. She held up a quarter in front of Piccolo and he just looked at her not saying anything. He looked down at the quarter then back at her. "Uhh…. thanks" was all he could spit out. She just smiled and placed the quarter into his out reached hand. "Hey no problem" she replied with a sweet smile. She was tall for a human woman Piccolo thought but she was short compared to Piccolo who stood above every one on the street. She had looked to be around 20 and probably around 5'10 somewhere. She only came up to his chest area on him so he had to look down a bit to see her face. She looked down at what Piccolo was holding in his hand. "Looking for a job I see" she slipped out. Piccolo blinked a few times and replied "Uhh.. yah I am, what's it to you?" Her smile grew a little and she let out a small chuckle. "Well down where I work we have a position that just open if you want and come and check it out I could help you get hired." Piccolo just folded his arms and raised on of his eye ridges at her. "Really…and why are you trying to help me, you don't even know me." "That's true." She replied but I thought I could be nice for once and help out a nice cute looking guy, …for once. Piccolo gave her this really strange look at began to look around. "So tell me, …where is this nice cute looking guy your talking about, I'd like to see him." She just blushed and began to giggle, "Your too funny… Well so you want the job or not?" she said with some amusement in her voice. Piccolo looked back over at her "Yeah, sure might as well. I really don't want to disappoint this nice cute guy you where talking about." He said a plain tone. She giggled some more while Piccolo noticed she was really trying to keep herself from burst out laughing right there. He was a little puzzled at why she found him so funny but he thought it was nice that some one got his sense of humor finally. She stopped her self from continuing and composed her self back to her normal stature. "Ok funny man, just follow me." She said still with a hit of a giggle. "The names Piccolo." He replied. She turned back around and just smiled at him and then she grasped one of his hands. He just looked down at her and was going to grab her hand to stop her but she just his hand and placed her other hand into it. She began to shake his had and she looked up at him with a smile "Well hello there Piccolo, my name is Masami but just call me Yasha." She said with a smile. "Yasha!" he exclaimed. "But why in the world do you want to be called a name that means "female demon"? She looked at him blankly for a second then looked around quick. "Hey lets go to that coffee place over there and well talk and I'll tell you why, I'm paying." She said with a smile. Piccolo just stared at her for a second and figured what the hell, she's paying. "Fine I guess." He finally spoke.   
  
The two walked over to a small shop that was out of the way of every one and there weren't too many people. Yasha felt that Piccolo probably didn't like the public's eye so they got a table in the back and she ordered them 2 coffees but Piccolo just asked for water instead. With the both of them sitting down now Yasha told him that she had a story behind why she calls herself that. "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I like my real name and all but I decided to call my self Yasha because of one man." She looked back down at her coffee and took a sip. "So who is this guy?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know, only saw him once and he looked like you kinda so I guess that's why I helped you out back there." She softly replied. "Go on, where you see this guy at?" Yasha began to tell Piccolo a tale that he was part of but had no clue a first. "Well it was back around one of the Tenkaichi-Budoukai's. I was about 7 at the time but was a point in my life I would never forget. My grandpa had brought me there to see the competition. We saw all the matches and all the fighters were great but only 2 seemed to stand out of the crowd, but one man really caught my eye out of the two. It was his first Tenkaichi-Budoukai and I saw his first match and he became my favorite fighter ever from there on." "So what was his name, I might know him." Piccolo replied. "Really why where you there, are you a fighter?" "Yeah I am a fighter and I was there, I was in the competition too." "Oh wow, really! Funny though I don't think I saw you fight, just this other guy who's green too….." she just trailed off from there. Her eyes grew really big then she just stared at him for a while. "What?!" he yelled at her. She got up and yelled at him "OH MY GOD!!! It's you! The fighting demon, Ma Junior!!! She screamed at him. Every one in the shop and just looked at Yasha. She looked around and she got a huge sweat drop. "Uhhh…sorry." She sat back down and looked back at Piccolo who was just confused and pissed off. "I'm so sorry that I freaked like that, it's just that I have waited my life to meet you." She said very sorrowfully and just bowed her head as she waited for a reply. Piccolo just sat there and let out a sigh. "No one has called me that in such a long time." Yasha looked back up and saw Piccolo just sipping his water. "I'm sorry I just didn't recognize you and I freaked when I did because I have been talking to one of the greatest fighters ever and I didn't even know it." She said still in a low tone. "So why do think you didn't recognize me?" She looked over at him at scanned him over quickly, "It's just that, well your so, …big. When I saw you, you where smaller, a lot smaller and not so…built." Yasha blushed a little then quickly glanced back downward and finished her coffee. "Flattery...huph." he thought to his self. Yasha went up and paid for everything and Piccolo just followed her out. "So are you gonna get me this job now or what?" he questioned. Yasha just turned around he smiled at him, "Hell yeah!" Piccolo let out a chuckle and the two went through the streets till the came to the entrance to the subway. "Uhh...hey, Yasha, why are we taking the subway?" he questioned. She turned around and looked at Piccolo blankly, "To get to there, silly." She replied in a flat tone. Piccolo looked around and found a empty alley. "Hey follow me, I have a better way to get there." "Really?" she said be founded. She followed him into the alley and he just looked around to see if anyone way around. "So how is going into a alleyway any faster?" Piccolo walked over to Yasha and looked down at her. "Just trust me, ok." He said with a slight grin. "Uhh…ok, I trust you." Piccolo just smiled and went down and grabbed Yasha around the waist and lower legs. He lifted her up till he was holding her in his arms. She just looked at him and he just said, "You better hold on." She really didn't want to ask so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight but not too tight. Piccolo bent down with his legs then just shot upward like a rocket till the people walking around looked like ants down below. Yasha closed her eyes when Piccolo first took off and kept them shut. Piccolo looked down and saw that she had them closed and was a little bit surprised. "Hey, you can open them now." He spoke. She slowly opened them and looked right at Piccolo's eyes. It was really the first time she looked into them. They where really dark brown with gray as well mixed into them. She could see hoe they looked so black before. She was taken back by them and the two just looked at each other for a while. She just smiled slightly and spoke. "Has anyone ever told you, you have the most incredible eyes." She said softly. Piccolo was a little perplexed at this. Then something caught her eye, it was a bird flying by in back of them. She slowly looked down and saw that they where around a 1,000 feet up above the city. She let out a small gasp then a huge smile came over her. She laughed a little then just looked down below. "Like the view?" "What?" She looked back at Piccolo and saw that he had a grin but he was trying to hide it. Yasha smiled more, "You know I've had dreams about stuff like this." "About what?" Piccolo questioned. "About flying silly, oh I've always wanted to fly but not like on a plane, but with shear will." Piccolo just glanced around a realized that people down there dream of what he could do with out even breaking a sweat. "I guess I never though about how other people would kill just to do this, just fly." He thought to himself. He saw how happy just being up there made Yasha and figured what the hell, hey you only live once. "Hey, I could teach you how to do this someday, in the far future, you know…" Yasha looked back over 

and she began to beam with warmth. "Really…you mean, to know how to…fly" she spat out. "Yeah, why not." He replied. Then Yasha just jumped sort of out of her possession in Piccolo's arms and hugged him. Piccolo didn't know what to do so he just let her hug him. "Hey, guess what." She whispered into his ear. "What?" "…catch me…" Before Piccolo could react Yasha pushed her self away from Piccolo and began to fall downward. Piccolo just saw her fall backwards and everything just seemed to slow down. As she fell she didn't yell and scream she just, smiled like it was a dream to her and she just closed her eyes and fell. Piccolo took a few second to wake up from the shock of what just happened. "Yasha!" he yelled and he flew downward after her. About 300 feet from a city building and he caught her. He flew the both of them to the nearest rooftop and Piccolo set her down. She got down off of him and turned her back to him and looked upward. Piccolo was just raging at what just happened. "What the hell did you do that for?!?" he yelled at her. She just stood there then turned around and looked up at him. She softly spoke, "To see if you would catch me." She just smiled at him and Piccolo's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "To see if I would catch you, what kind of…" Then he just trailed off from there. "Your crazy you know that." She began to smile even more with a sly grin growing on her. "Takes one to know one." She turned back around and began to walk to the edge. Piccolo just stood there speechless for once. So he just took off his hat and scratched his head. "Women…" he just figured. "There all nuts…" Yasha was just looking around and the surroundings when Piccolo walked up besides her and put his hat back on. "Your not gonna… uhh jump again?" he questioned her. She glanced over to him. "No silly that was just a test to see if you where really that nice cute gut I thought you are." Piccolo just stood there with no emotion in his face. Then he just grinned, "Really you have to have me meet this guy, you keep going on about him." Yasha just let out a giggle and Piccolo felt kinda, …good.   
  
"Here was this woman who I just met on the street and already I found out she has been looking for me almost all her life, she can give me a job also, calls her self "female demon" cause of me, and I already had to save her from a death fall. What the hell have I gotten into and why is it so easy to talk to her. I don't think my new out fit changed me that much. I don't know, Yasha is the first person that I have met from the regular human world that likes me, not fear and hates me. She looks just like a every day person, why in the hell is she so nice to me and why am I doing this? I might as well just go with it. Oh dear god, I'm becoming like them, ..human" Piccolo shudder slightly. "Hey lets get this over with and get me that job, ok?" Yasha looked up at Piccolo quickly then pointed to one building of a ways a little. It had a flat roof which had red dust colored stone on top. "Right there is where we want to go." Announced Yasha. Before she could think Piccolo scooped up Yasha and took off towards the roof of the building she just pointed out. A minute later Piccolo softly touched down on top of the roof. He followed Yasha the fire escape but Piccolo just jumped off and landed down below far ahead of Yasha. "Very impressive…" she said in a dry tone. Piccolo just waited for her to come down then followed her into the store. It was a huge store with tons to books all on huge book shelves. "So what's the name of this place?" Piccolo questioned. "Oh…It's called Barns and Noble. It's a book store, you'll like it here." She just smiled sweetly and went on to the back of the store. When they got to the door marked "Employees only" Yasha turned and looked at Piccolo who was looking around at the massive store. "You better just wait here while I go and talk to the manager, ok." Piccolo just looked back down at her, "Ok" he replied. She went in the door and Piccolo just turned around and took in his new surroundings. It was very quite there and peaceful. There was aroma of sweet smelling coffee coming from the other end of the store. People just walked around and looked at books, some sat down and just read some. All of them almost would never say a word and if they did it was just a whisper. If he did get the job to work here he thought to himself that he just might like this. He could just catch up on some reading and never really have to worry about people really bitching at him. He then watched some of the people who worked there. One just stood at a desk and every once and a while some one would come up and ask about a book. The guy or who ever would then type on a computer something then he would just show the person where the book was. One girl just stood behind a counter and when some one would come up she would scan it with something, I don't know what but then the person would pay and move on. Almost no talking had to be done. "I think I'm really gonna like working here" he though to himself. About five minutes later after Piccolo was done looking around at the store Yasha came out with a small plump looking older man. "So this is they guy?" the little man spoke. He only came up to just below Piccolo's waist. He cleaned his glasses and put them back on his face and saw how small in size he was compared to Piccolo. "Oh my…" he exclaimed as he looked upward. Then he got to Piccolo's face and saw that he had a green complexion and he was unlike anything he had seen before. "Well aren't you something different my boy." He continued. Piccolo just raised a eye ridge to him. "Well Yasha says here that you're a hard worker and she highly recommended you. She has been here for a while so I'll trust her judgment on you. So tell me, what was your name again, sorry" "It's Piccolo sir." He said is his deep commanding voice. "Ahh… yes Piccolo, so when can you start my boy?" "My boy?! The poor man is probably feeble too." he thought to himself "Uhh…today would be ok with me." Piccolo responded. "Well good then, Yasha will train you on how we do things around here and when your done, let's say around 4, come back in and I'll take down your info and get you your new work schedule." He said cheerfully. "Thanks." Piccolo responded. As the small man walked back into the back room he whispered something to Yasha. Thanks to Piccolo's hearing he was able to pick up what he was saying. As the small man walked by he spoke "Hey, he's quite the looker, *wink wink*" Yasha just light up and yelled back "Uncle Joe!" Piccolo began to sweat. "Uncle?!" he thought. The small man just chuckled and walked into the back room. Piccolo walked up next to Yasha and spoke. "Uncle?!" "Oh he's not my uncle, just a friend of the families. We called him Uncle Joe." "Uncle, why uncle?" Piccolo continued to question. "When a friend is really close to your mom or dad sometimes there children will call the friend of the mom or dad, uncle or aunt. It's just something we did at my house." She replied. "Oh...ok." Piccolo remarked back. She just turned towards him and smiled, "Ok lets get started!" she joyfully said. Piccolo looked up at the clock, it read 1:10pm. "This better be good" he mutter to himself.   
*The Training Piccolo*  
"Ok Piccolo lets get you started on your training. Uh… first give me your hat and coat." Piccolo glared at Yasha. "Why?" "Oh, you can't wear at hat or coat while working, store rules, ok!" she said with a smile. "Oh…ok, I guess." Piccolo gave her a strange look then handed over the hat and coat. She went to the back again and put them in a locker or something from what he could see from. "Ok, you can get those at the end of the day. First I have to make you something." Piccolo watched Yasha carefully as she took out a pin and used some strange clicking machine to punch out his name then stick it to the pin. She handed over the name tag to Piccolo and asked, "That's how you spell your name, right?" "Yeah that's right, but what do I do with it?" Yasha giggled a little then took it back from Piccolo. "You put it on silly!" Yasha carefully pinned the nametag to Piccolo while she thought about him and he thought about her. "He so tall and so built. Oh god he's so dreamy, I just melt like butter on him, but I wonder why he's so…quite. I guess I'll just have to try to get a smile on that big goofy face of his. Yup that's my mission for the day, make Piccolo smile, no matter what!" Yasha thought. Piccolo just stood there and watched her place the pin on him. "I can button a damn pin myself you know. *sigh* The things I do to keep busy, damn me! But on the other hand she dose smell nice, like…lilac's. What the hell I'm I saying! I better get use to this or I'll become soft. I really don't know why I'm staying here and putting myself through this. Oh well, it's something new I guess." Piccolo thought. Piccolo let out a small sigh as he thought to himself and Yasha quickly heard this. She finished and looked up, "Is something wrong?" "Uh…no, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" "You just seem a little down, that's all. Cheer up! Don't worry, the time will fly by and later I'll take you out and well have some fun! OK." Piccolo began to sweat. "Fun?" "Oh you don't think ordering some take out and watching a non stop action movie sounds fun?" Piccolo was a little befounded at this. It kinda did sound like fun and at least he wouldn't have to be around people. Yasha made him feel a little more, comfortable. Plus she seem to have a good idea, how could it hurt to watch a movie then leave. "No that actually sounds, kinda…good to me." "Well ok then, lets get this done with and we can just hang out and have some fun back at my place, deal!" Yasha placed her hand out ready to be given a hand shake. Piccolo looked down at her hand, then just shrugged off any doubts he might had have and placed his hand into hers. They both agreed but both where thinking of other things.   
Piccolo figured what the hell he was going along with everything so far, why not this. He shaked on it and he was a little surprised to feel how soft and strong Yasha's hands were. "She has a good hand shake." He thought. "I like that." Yasha had Piccolo on her mind as well. "For some one so strong he has remarkable gentle hands and touch." Then two got right on to work after that. Yasha showed Piccolo where everything was and how to run the computers and cash register. He even got to help some people and was remarkable polite to them as he could get. He just took there money and gave back change or went and got them a book they where looking for. Over then next couple of hours Piccolo grew to like his new job. He could do work, get paid, keep to himself, and still interact with people. When it got to four Piccolo went to the back with Yasha and got his new work schedule and was a little surprised what he found. "So Piccolo is that alright with you?" the plum little man spoke. "So basically I'm gonna work the same hours as Yasha till I learn the ropes." Piccolo responded. "Correct my boy, it's only right that you learn from the best!" Yasha turned a little red, "Uncle, stop it!" she yelled. Uncle Joe laughed a little and then went back to what he was doing. "Yasha still blushing a little turned to Piccolo. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, …oh wait, I forgot my stuff in the back, ok." Yasha smiled, "Sure, I'll wait right here." Piccolo slipped a grin then walked back to the lockers and proceeded to the one Yasha showed it was his. He took out his things then heard shouts coming from where he just came from. Piccolo placed on his hat and coat as he walked back to were Yasha was. Then he started to hear someone fighting and he rushed into see what was going on. Uncle Joe was knocked out across the room and some strange man had a knife to Yasha's throat. As soon as he saw Piccolo come in he backed both he and Yasha back to a corner. "Back off you…freak! Or I swear I'll gut her right here!" the man yelled. "Stop it Robert! Right now!" Yasha yelled! The man brought the knife closer inward, slim stream of blood dripped from the side of her neck. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" then man shouted. "I've had enough of this shit!" Piccolo yelled. "Let her go now! I'll only ask once, then your dead!" The man just laughed at Piccolo, "She'll be dead soon if you don't get your big ass freaky looking face…" Before he could finish Piccolo moved as fast as he could and grabbed the knife from him and picked him up by the neck with his other. "As you where saying?" he evilly grinned. Yasha got away and ran back into a bathroom where she tried to stop to bleeding around her neck. Piccolo was so enraged he just looked at the man in a deadly silence. "You die here." Piccolo spat out. He was about to snap his neck, when he heard Yasha cried out "Noooo!" Piccolo turned around with the man still in his arm. "Don't' kill him…Piccolo." She spat out. "Why not he would have killed you!" he yelled back. "He's just crazy…let the police handle this, ok?" Piccolo just snarled and the man with what breathe he could muster up laughed. "Big…dumb…" before he could finish Piccolo punched him in the ribs and knocked him out. He dropped him over in a corner of the office and walked over to Yasha who was lying up against one of the walls. She just sat there looking down at the floor, holding her throat with a paper towel. Piccolo looked down at her and saw she was in shock. He sat down next to her, "How's the neck?" She glanced over at him a gave him a quick smile. "I'll live, it's nothing more than a paper cut." "Tougher than I thought" Piccolo thought. "So you know that guy?" he questioned. Yasha looked up and over at Piccolo then down at her feet. . "I hate to say it but ya, I do. He's just some guy who wanted to go out with me and I kept telling him no, he went nuts or something and tried to stalk me before. I guess he finally cracked. He turned into one of those stupid guys that are all like, "If I can't have you then no one will." I just glad that…" Piccolo looked over at her. "Glad that…?" "That you where here,.. I guess I mean you just saved my life and maybe Uncle Joe's life too." Piccolo just snorted, "Nothing to it." "Now come on you still owe me dinner and a movie." Piccolo got up and helped Yasha to her feet. Piccolo helped Uncle Joe get up then tied up the madman Robert while Yasha got on a band aid and called the police. Yasha and Piccolo left shortly before the cops came and Uncle Joe took care of the rest.   
*Out In The Parking Lot*  
Yasha got to her car and was about to unlock it when she got a little light headed. "I don't think I can drive and I don't suppose you can." Piccolo just huffed, "Sorry no I don't." "Damn…well maybe we could, no never mind, that's silly of me to think that." Yasha blushed a little and Piccolo gave her the eye. "What, come on, tell me." Piccolo demanded. "Well can you, you know…" Then she took her arm and scooped it up ward while she made a whooshing sound. "You mean fly." Piccolo replied. "Well ya you know if it's not too much of a hassle." She shyly said back. Piccolo walked over next to her and kinda loomed over her, she was a tiny bit intimidated by him and he knew that. He just stared at her for a second or two. "No trouble at all, I prefer to fly anyways, less traffic you know." Yasha let out one of her giggles and Piccolo picked her up into his arms. He looked over at her and spoke, "you know I really don't make a whoosh sound." Yasha just smiled and the two took off as Yasha told him the way…   
  
Later what happened that night to be continued in the next exciding chapter of Piccolo's Landscaping Service!!! ^_^ *don't worry the landscaping is coming soon, I just have to build you up to the madness of it all!!!   
  



	2. Piccolo, The Laughing Namek?

Untitled 

Piccolo's Landscaping Service  
  
Chapter 2--- Piccolo, The Laughing Namek?  
  
The two shortly touched down outside of the city in a large field with a house in the middle. The field was surrounded by woods and there seemed to be no one around or any other homes. Piccolo let Yasha down and looked around. "This is kinda far from the city." Piccolo questioned. Yasha turned around and smile. "Well not really, it's only 20 minutes away by car. I like working in the city but I would hate to live there, I could never get any sleep with all those sounds and lights." She giggled a little and knew Piccolo probably felt the same as her. As they walked towards the house to the right was a large hill with a huge tree on top of it. "Hey, I haven't seen a tree that big in a while." as he pointed up towards it. "Oh that old tree, yah it's huge when you get up close it. My grandma used to tell me about how her and her little sister met the forest sprit up there named Totoro. I never saw him but I believe he's up there." "Really, a tree sprit." Piccolo eyed her. She smiled even more and turned and began walking towards the house, "Maybe you'll get see him some day, if he lets you." Piccolo shrugged it off but then suddenly stopped and looked up towards the tree as he hear a flute playing. Yasha had already gone in and looked back to see Piccolo staring upward. "Hey! Are you coming in or what?" Piccolo came back out of his trance and began to walk towards to house again. "Couldn't be...or could it? What ever." he thought. He came in and Yasha directed him to a table and he took of his hat and coat and sat down. She took his things and went along her way getting dinner ready. Piccolo just sat there looking around at the house. The room he was in seem to be the dinner room and he was seated of to the side that was open of the room. It had a sliding door that opened the whole side of the room to the front yard and made it a very nice setting to eat in. To the right of Piccolo was a doorway that Yasha went down to the kitchen. In front of him was a long hall way that lead to the room he came in the house through that seemed to be a sitting room with bookcases full of big and thick books on art and so forth. Yasha popped in and spoke, "I hope you don't mind soup and sandwiches for dinner, I'm a little tried to make a big dinner tonight." Piccolo looked up at her and muttered, "No that will be fine, umm thanks." She just smiled a little smile and went back to the kitchen. It was night already and a nice summer warm breeze felt good on his skin. Fireflies buzzed around outside in the front field as the flicked on and off. "The sounds of the night sound great here." he thought. It wasn't like the desert where he was use to, he it seemed more calm and lively. There were no wild dogs running about looking for what food they could it was just peace here. He really liked it a lot there and thought that the change in his life style might not be as bad as he tough as before. Yasha came in and placed a bowl of tomato soup down in front of Piccolo and on at her place. She went back in and out and came out with turkey club sandwiches. Again she went in and out and gave Piccolo a glass of water and sat down with a glass of milk here self. Piccolo looked down at his meal and smelled the armor coming from it. He looked up at Yasha who had took a bit out of her sandwich already. "You know this is my first meal with food in it in about 20 years. Yasha looked pale face at Piccolo and almost choked. She swallowed hard and spat out, "But how could you live that long with out food!" Piccolo glanced away for a moment and looked back up at Yasha who had this strange yet oddly funny looking face on her. Piccolo actually giggle a little. Yasha looked even more be founded than before. Piccolo had seen Goku make that face a hundred times but Yasha actually made him want to laugh about it. Piccolo tried to stop himself but he just suddenly burst out laughing at her. "Bawhaaaaa!!!" "What's so funny?" She questioned but Piccolo couldn't stop. "Haaa..I'm...heh heh heh...sorry... *snort*...it's just that... bwhaaaa...your face.... hah hah hah!!! Piccolo just went on laughing and started to get tears from laughing so hard. Yasha just stared at him for a little bit then started to laugh her self. Both of them just laughed for about 5 minutes. Piccolo was able to finally stop and he had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He just looked down and spoke as soon as Yasha stopped. "I'm really sorry for laughing at you like that, I'll never do that again, will never happen." he spoke strangely softly. Yasha just grinned, "Hey you can laugh at me anytime you want. Some people think I'm funny and I'm happy that you do too." Piccolo looked up at was about to speak but was unable to. He just looked at her then back down at his food. He picked up the sandwich and began to eat it and Yasha did the same.   
  
"So what did you mean before that you haven't eaten in 20 years?" Piccolo swallowed and looked up. "You know I'm not human right?" "No really?" she said back sarcastically. Piccolo eyed her, "Oh, sorry, couldn't help myself." she replied softly. So Piccolo began, "I'm am what is called a Namek. My past is to shall we say complex to talk of today but I'm able to live on just water and when I was younger I use to eat till I found out I was able to live on just drinking water." Yasha raised a eye brow and questioned back, "Don't you miss eating?" "No, it's just a human weakness that I have rid myself of." he snapped. "Huh uh... Well why are you eating now hot stuff?" Yasha questioned again. Piccolo was a little speechless, "Well I was just..umm. being polite." "Really?" Yasha said as she took the last bite of her sandwich. Piccolo finished as well and started on the soup. Yasha kinda just stared at Piccolo for a while. "Namek, huh? What else can you or not do?" Piccolo glanced up and saw Yasha all ears. "Umm err well, I can grow back lost limbs, I have a super strong immune system, and some other stuff." Yasha's eyes widen, "Grown back limbs?" Piccolo looked back over, "Uh Yah, what you want to see?" Yasha looked a little be founded, "Umm but you haven't lost any limbs?" Piccolo snorted and figure might as well show her once. Piccolo stood up and walked outside. Piccolo turned to see Yasha still inside peeking out. "Are you coming or what?!" he yelled. Yasha walked out and was met with a wonderfully sight, well she thought. Piccolo took off his shirt and there was his perfectly shaped body. Yasha was struck in awe of him. Piccolo looked over to Yasha as he tossed down his shirt. "What are you looking at?" Yasha awoke from her trance. "By god you are hot!" she yelled. "What!?" Piccolo yelled back. Yasha ran over to him and just stared at him all over. She walked around him and looked him all over. Piccolo looked in be foundment as Yasha walked circles around him. "May I ask what you are doing?" Yasha came back around and looked up at Piccolo's face. "You have a perfect body, you must let me draw you sometime!!!" Piccolo got wide eye, "Uh draw me? Why I thought you where a seller of books." Yasha shook her self, "Oh that, that's just a job, I really want to be a artist." Yasha looked suddenly sad and looked down. "I wish I could but, I just don't have that kind of money to goto college. But my parents got sick after high school so I had to take care of them so I wasn't able to go. I worked hard and with of Uncle Joe I was able to work long hard hours to help pay for my parents hospital bills. That went on for about 3 years and by then it was to late to get any aid to help pay." Yasha turned away from Piccolo. Piccolo saw he hit a nerve on her. "Yasha what happen to your,...parents?" Piccolo softly questioned her. Yasha stood there silent. Piccolo looked down. "I'm sorry if I brought that up." Yasha turned a little back around, "No that's ok, They died, after all I went through to help them they both just died. Mom went first and I guess that broke dad's heart and he went shortly after. They both had come down with some sickness that's past through blood contact." "But how?" Piccolo questioned. "When my mom had me she lost a lot of blood and my dad was her type so he gave his but back then he didn't know that he had it." Piccolo looked up sharply, "But does that mean that you.." "No, my mom's immune system luckily protected me from getting any of it so I'm safe, I have been tested and all that." Piccolo was left speechless. Piccolo grinned a little and walked over and turned Yasha around who had tears in her eyes. Piccolo lifted her chin and used his other hand to wipe away her tears. "Hey, don't you worry, I wont go anywhere." Yasha went a little blank at this response. Then she smiled a little and hugged Piccolo. Piccolo went wide eye again, "Uh...?" He felt her tears run down on him and just figured to just let her be. He placed his hand behind her head and ran his hands through her hair. It was soft to the touch and as he continued running through it the aroma of her came up to her. She smelled like fresh peaches and Piccolo found this strangely pleasing. Yasha finished and dried her eyes, "I'm soo sorry that I did that it's just talking about that makes be a bit upset." Piccolo just grinned, "Hey no problem. Hey look at this." Yasha gave Piccolo a strange look as he grabbed his arm. "Uh what are you doing?" she questioned. "Watch." Piccolo spoke. With a great yell Piccolo ripped off his right arm totally. Yasha screamed as Piccolo fell to one knee. His arm just laid there on the grass as blood came out of it and Piccolo. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?! she screamed. Piccolo got back up with a grin and holding the stub of what was a arm. "Are you still watching?" Piccolo finally spoke. He looked over to the right and began to let out a growl then a new arm popped out cover in fresh blood. Yasha stood there with her jaw dropped. Piccolo looked over at her, "What do you think of that?" he said with a snicker. Yasha looked at him for a little bit, "That had to be the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life." she spoke softly. Piccolo let out a huff as he flexed his new arm. Yasha seemed to wake back up and looked over at the broken off arm. "What are you gonna do with that?" Piccolo grinned, "I'm gonna eat it!" Yasha eyes grew huge, "Wh..Wh..What!?" Piccolo just let a little laugh at Yasha response, "I'm joking." Yasha let out a small laugh, "You better be!" Piccolo just pointed his hand down at it and let out a small blast that quickly burned the arm to nothing. "Is that ok?" Piccolo questioned. Yasha got a small evil looking grin on her face, "It smell's like fried Namek here, my fav!" She quickly giggled and ran back inside as Piccolo looked dumbfounded at her answer. Piccolo just scratched his head and walked back towards to the house, "Like I said, she's insane, oh boy."  
  
When Piccolo got back into the house Yasha was cleaning up the remains of dinner. She went back and forth between rooms with a smile on her face. Piccolo sat down on the ledge of the room to the outside. When Yasha was done she walked over to Piccolo and sat down. She looked over at him only to see him glaring upward towards the stars. She smiled for a while at him then spoke, "Well Piccolo my friend I'm calling it a night. I would I to drive you home but my car is still at work." Piccolo just kept looking up, "Well do we have to work tomorrow?" "Yup, at 9am to 5pm." "I'll come and get you then at 8:30." With this said Piccolo stood up and jumped down. "Till tomorrow." he spoke softly. He bent his legs and jumped up and took off in the sky. Yasha just smiled and got up herself. She went up into the upstairs and came down with a large pad and pencils. She grabbed a lantern and walked out into the middle of the felid in front and sat down. She began drawing wonderful pictures that just seem to come to her from nowhere. Unknowing to Yasha Piccolo hadn't gonna to far. He had flown to the top of the great tree and was sitting on top on a branch the stuck out on the top. He had changed into his regular cape and turban outfit and sat there strangely relax. He just sat there up above watching Yasha as she drew for hours it seemed. She finally got up at took out her bed and laid her pad next to the ledge. Piccolo came down after about a hour since she had went to bed. He was silent in his movements as he grabbed the pad and sat down. He began to look through it and saw nothing but these wonderful drawings of himself. He just sat there and looked at one after another. He saw himself for the first time really through the eyes of another. Although some parts where off he bet that if he just sat down for her she could draw truly wonderfully. He just grinned as he flipped through the rest of the pad. As he got towards the end he saw that she was search him on the inside as well as the out. Like she knew he was hiding his past pain some how. The images became more and more sorrow filled, like if she was drawing the internally naked self of him. The last picture just shocked him. It was him as a small boy standing alone with the shadows of people fighting in the background. It was frightening how she could have come up with this image after just meeting him. It was just like it was taken right out from when he was younger and stuck in all that pain. He looked over at Yasha who was sleeping so peacefully. "I wonder?" he thought to himself. He just smiled and laid the pad down and left to back of the top of the tree. Yasha just turned over and smiled in her sleep.   
  
The next morning Piccolo awoke from his mediation with a start. He looked down from the top of the tree to see Yasha doing some warm up martial arts moves. Most would think that the moves would be advance by normal people. She did some punches, a few kicks and some nicely preformed combo's. She was very gracefully in her moves that showed that she had been doing this for some years. She finished and drank some water then went back in the house. He felt that 8:30 was coming soon so he changed into some new clothes. He just had a plain black t-shirt with baggy tan cargo pants. He had the same black shoes on from yesterday since he really seemed to like them. He also formed a watch so he could keep track of the time now. He waited only about 10 more minutes then flew down to the house. He walked over and sat down at the ledge. Yasha came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Piccolo already waiting for her. He turned to see her standing there looking down at him. She had her hair up in a bun with some pencils sticking out if it. She had a plain yellow shirt on with blue jeans. "I'm already." she said with a smile. Piccolo hopped down and was soon followed by Yasha. She smiled and looked up at Piccolo, "I should keep my hands and arms in on the Namek, right?" Piccolo just grinned and picked her up. She wraped her arms around him and smile more, "So tell me captain will there be a in-flight movie today?" Piccolo eyed her and then just grinned some more and they took of towards the city.  
  
Boy things are heating up now between those two. But where's the landscaping you ask, well stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of "Piccolo's Landscaping Service!" ^_^ Things are gonna start heating up soon! 


	3. Roommates? With Piccolo!?

Untitled 

Piccolo's Landscaping Service  
  
Chapter 3--- Roommates? With Piccolo?!  
  
The two later came down in the parking lot next to Yasha's car. She walked around it and found that lucky now had broken into it. Yasha turned and smile, "Well my car is still here, that's a good thing." Piccolo glanced over and her neck caught his eye. The cut was almost healed already to his surprise. "Hey that cut is almost gone." he spoke. Yasha turned around and grabbed her throat. "Uhh yah it healed pretty quick but that cut was really more of a scratch." she smiled. Yasha gave a big grin after and the two walked into the store. Piccolo followed Yasha but had other things on his mind. As they went to the back people stopped and stared at Piccolo passing by giving him dirty or odd looks. He just shrugged it off and the two made their way into the backroom. Uncle Joe was sitting at his desk with a large bump on his head. The two said there mornings and Piccolo just gave a nod. They continued onward to the last backroom to get ready. Yasha took out there name tags she had put in her locker and the two began to put them on. Yasha finished and retied her shoe laces so they where tighter on her. Piccolo walked over and looked down at her, "Umm Yasha, could I...ask you something?" he questioned. She finished and looked up at him. "Sure, go ahead." she said smiling. Piccolo frowned and seem to get really serious all of a sudden to her, "How can you look at me like that?" Yasha was taken a little back by the questioned and replied jokingly, "With my eyes silly." She saw that Piccolo was really serious about what he asked, "You mean why I don't make faces at you or not want to be around you, is that it?" she said becoming serious herself. "Yes that's what I mean." Piccolo responded. Yasha grinned a little, "Cause I'm not jealous of you." Piccolo was a little surprised at first, "What do you mean,...jealous?" Yasha walked closer to Piccolo, "Well," in a sly tone, "Everyone else is totally jealous of not being a big hot and totally great Namek like you. I mean why wouldn't they be jealous, your everything they want to be and more!" Piccolo raised a eye ridge to her. "And why aren't you jealous of me then?" he puzzled. Yasha looked down then walked even closer to Piccolo till she was about 6 inches away from him. She then looked back up and gave him a very sly look, "Well really because I did this..." Piccolo was too surprised by her answer to stop what she did next. Yasha jumped up on top of him causing Piccolo to slam against the back wall. She moved so fast Piccolo didn't know what was going on. Yasha wrapped her arms around Piccolo and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes and began kissing him in such a way. Piccolo just stared at her for a second but then found that he was starting to give in to what was happening. Soon he closed his eyes and the two where madly kissing each other. Yasha was feeling every part of Piccolo's mouth with her tongue and Piccolo was doing the same to Yasha. There started to get so wrapped up into each other. Piccolo clasped Yasha's head and she began to dig into his back with her nails. The kiss seemed so brutal but then slowed down till it was strangely gentle. Yasha opened her eyes and got down off of Piccolo. He seem to wake up and just stared at Yasha, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" he screamed. Yasha looked back up at him and smiled her sweet smile, "That is what is called a "French Kiss." Piccolo just stood there in awe. Yasha walked over to a mirror and fixed her hair, "You see my point now." Piccolo shook it off and swallowed hard and still tasting Yasha in his mouth, "Uhhh, yaaa,... I think I got your point." She turned around and smiled more, "Good!" She turned and walked to the door and looked up at a sheet, "You have info desk today, be out in 5 minutes and be ready to work, ok?" Piccolo looked over at her, "Uhh yah I got it, I'll be ready." Yasha grinned and walked out. Piccolo stood there silent for a second. Then he walked over to the sink and mirror and washed his face with some cold water. As he dried his face he looked at himself at the mirror and spoke out load to himself. "What the hell did you get your self into? *sigh* Well it wasn't too bad that kiss, I think I kinda like it. I wonder what else Yasha can do?" Piccolo shook his head. "Wait I know, I'll read up about this kissing thing and love too. Hey I work in a bookstore, might as well." he finished and walked back out.  
  
The day went slow so Piccolo got a lot of reading done. Yasha was in the front doing the cashier duties. She was a little puzzled that she saw Piccolo taken books back and forth. Him reading so many books wasn't puzzling her it was that fact he was going back and forth from the Romance section. She just smiled and thought, "I guess that kiss really made him think. Hey not bad for my first kiss if I do say so myself." At break time Yasha walked over to Piccolo who was heavily reading now. Piccolo was a little startled to her Yasha's voice, "Hey is that any good?" Piccolo looked sharply up, "Uhh Yasha, umm I was just you know, getting some reading done." "Is that soo." she evilly smiled. "Ok." She turned around and took about two steps forward, then turned half way around, "But Piccolo what I didn't know was that you where the romantic type." She smiled and walked away laughing. Piccolo frowned and thought it was best to stop reading, for now. At the end of the day Piccolo was amazed at what he had learned. Tons of stuff about love and how it's preformed an all kinds of ways shocked him. How it went from a kiss like that one her had early to the messing of two souls as one. He never knew that love was so strong and weak at the same time. He felt a little better about the subject after gather all the info on it. This love thing really made him rethink people and why them spend so much time with it. He thought it was just something he would never need or want but that kiss he felt. The feeling didn't go away for a while and it was so wild and yet calm. It was if he knew what to do but he had never done that before or knew about it till today. Well the work day ended and they both checked out. Piccolo walked Yasha out to her car, "Umm Yasha could we...never mind." and he turned away from her. He was about to take off he Yasha yelled to him, "Wait! Hey tell me what is it, you can talk to me." Piccolo turned back to her, "Well could we you know, do that again sometime, I guess...I kinda...uhh.. like it." he said sweating heavily. Yasha smiled sweetly at him, "only if you want to." Piccolo looked at her a little funny then just grinned. He turned his back to her but looked back, "Thanks." he grinned. "Same time tomorrow right?" "Yah but I'll drive you to your house if you want." Piccolo turned back around, "I don't have a house." Yasha blinked, "A apartment then?" Piccolo shook his head no, "I live out in the desert with a house or a apartment or any kind of building." he spoke. Yasha frowned, "Well that wont do! You can live with be, every one needs a place to call home now and again." Piccolo's eyes widen, "Uhh live...with you?" he spat out. "Yah what's wrong with that?" she yelled. Piccolo turned back around and looked back again, "I'll think about it." with this said he took off into the sky. Yasha watched him as he went out of site. "Wow!" she finally spoke. "He better not lie and teach me that." Yasha smiled and got into her car and took off.   
  
About 45 minutes later she got home cause she stopped to pick up some more food for home. She parked her car at the side of the road and walked up the path to the house. She walked up the small hill and went through the front field to the house. She unlocked the door and went in. Since it was another warm summer night she opened all the doors and windows to have the breeze run through. She got dinner cooking and was letting a pot of rice boil. She began to walk into the living room but she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Piccolo sitting at the table, looking outside once more. Yasha just looked but managed to speak, "Uhh hello Piccolo." Piccolo looked over at her, Yasha just stared. "I'm gonna take up that offer and stay with you, just for a while." he spoke. Yasha grinned finally, "Yah sure that's fine with me." Piccolo grinned at her. Yasha just then began to look around. Piccolo looked funny at her, "What's wrong?" Yasha looked back at Piccolo, "I don't have a room for you tonight, sorry." she frowned. Piccolo grinned, "You don't have to worry about that." Yasha looked at Piccolo funny, "Ok if you say so." She went back into the kitchen and finished cooking the two's dinner. She had a tender cube steak cooked with pea's and applesauce. Piccolo seemed to enjoy it a lot. When they where done he figured it would be best if he helped out around the house. Yasha told him how to dry the dishes and where they went while she washed. The two got along great and each one enjoy each other's company greatly. When everything was done the two sat outside in the midsummer's air. Piccolo was only sitting there with Yasha in the front cause she pushed him into it. Piccolo just laid back and was in a deep stare at the stars. Yasha looked over and then up and all around. She looked back over to Piccolo and asked, "Piccolo where are you from, I mean if your not human are you a alien?" Piccolo looked over at Yasha, "Yah I am what you would call a alien, and my father was from a planet called Namek." Piccolo lifted his arm up and pointed to a star to the right of Orion's belt. It was right there but we can still see it cause it was so far away." Yasha looked back down at Piccolo, "Was?" Piccolo seem to frown a little as if she hit a nerve. "Yah it use to be there but it was blown up in a great battle years ago." Yasha looked down, "I'm sorry if I brought that up." Piccolo grinned, "No it's ok." Piccolo looked over at Yasha, "Anything else you want to know?" Yasha smiled a bit as she thought, "Yah, who are your other friends, you do have other friends?" she questioned. Piccolo laughed a little, "Yes I do have friend's, Gohan is my best friend, Goku, Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha, and maybe even Chozu." Yasha eye's widen, "Your friend's with Goku!" she yelled. Piccolo grinned, "Yah I guess I am, but it wasn't always like that." he spoke saddening. Yasha looked worried, "Why?" Piccolo sat up and looked down then back over at Yasha. "I was very different long ago and I don't think you would like it." Piccolo looked back up, Yasha just frowned more, "Please, it's ok... you can tell me." Piccolo looked over and saw she was serious. "Are you sure you really want to know?" Yasha shook her head yes.   
  
Piccolo let a sigh, "I'm not too sure why I'm telling you this but I was who I was. After my father died I was left alone to finish what he started, I was to kill Goku and take over the world. I was just his tool of destruction and because I look the way I do people shunned me everywhere I went. Later I got to fight Goku in that torment you saw with me in it. I was almost killed but he helped me instead of finishing me. I wasn't to sure what to think then. So he let me go and I went off still bent on killing him after all that. Then Goku's brother came down from space and said he was going to kill every one on Earth. I teamed up with Goku to beat him. I had my own plans and I didn't need this guy messing them up. After the fight was done I had to kill Goku and his brother to save us all. Before in the fight Goku's son, Gohan showed great powers but he was too young to control them. So before Goku's brother died he said that two others where coming to finish what he started and that they where even stronger then him." Piccolo went on and told Yasha all about how he died and the fight on Namek and finished with all about Cell. When he was finished Yasha just looked at him with this odd stare. Piccolo looked back at her, "I told you, you were not going to like it." Yasha moved closer over to Piccolo till she was next to him. She looked up into his eye's deeply. Piccolo looked confused back to her. Yasha wrapped her arms around Piccolo's midsection and gave him a great big hug. Piccolo wasn't too sure what to do so he just let her hug him. Piccolo looked down at her, "Why are you hugging me?" Yasha just looked up as well and smiled, "Cause you need it!" Piccolo just sighed and Yasha let go of him and moved away over a little. Piccolo looked over at Yasha, "I told you about me now it's your turn." Yasha was a little surprised but it was only fair that she would do the same. Well I lived with my parents in the city till I was about 8, by then I saw you in the Tenkaichi-Budoukai. My grandpa was a martial artist and that's why I went to all the matches. He taught me all I know about fighting and I just use it know to keep in shape and just relax. My father took care of grandpa till he finally died. Grandma was so very sad that she must have died of a broken heart. I told you what happen to my parent's and that's about it. It's really nothing compare to what you lived through." Yasha just smiled and looked upward. Piccolo just looked down. Piccolo then got a strange idea in his head, one he would never do but he felt like he should. Piccolo kept thinking more and more about it till for some reason he just gave in. It could have been he was becoming soft hearted or he felt compassion for Yasha. Piccolo grabbed Yasha by the shoulders and pulled her closer. Yasha was too shocked at what was going on to move. Piccolo actually started to hug her, Yasha just froze and wasn't too sure what to do. Piccolo gave her a quick hug and let her go, Yasha just stared at Piccolo wide eye. Piccolo just stared back blankly. "Uhh.. why did you hug me?" she wearily questioned. Piccolo just grinned and said softly, "Cause you needed it." Yasha just blinked blankly for a little bit. She started to giggle and then broke into laugher. Piccolo looked a little funny at her, he wasn't too sure why she was laughing. She shortly stopped and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Piccolo." she smiled and got up and started towards the house. Piccolo turned and watched her, she stopped and turn he self around, "Well I'm calling it a night." She smiled a loving smile at him, "Good night Piccolo." Piccolo grinned, "Goodnight Yasha." he replied. She turned back around and went into the house. Piccolo watched her till she was asleep. He smiled and got up himself, he changed into his cape and turban and went back up on top of the tree. He probably should have gone into deep mediations but instead he just felt like looking up at the sky.   
  
Things are getting hotter by the moment now, what's going to happen next? Well stay tuned and we'll find out in "Piccolo's Landscaping Service!" 


	4. Storms From The North.

Piccolo's Landscaping Service  
  
Chapter 4--- Storms From The North  
  
Well about a week went by and things went normal as they could. Piccolo flew Yasha and himself to work every day and the two went home together and had their supper. Both of them had the weekend off so Yasha took the time and drew in her small garden. She drew all day Saturday while Piccolo went off and trained somewhere for the day. He came back later while she was in the middle of cooking dinner. Yasha busily hummed to herself as she flew about the kitchen. Piccolo sat down and wiped his remaining sweat off with a towel Yasha gave him before he had left that day. He grabbed to TV remote and began to watch the TV. He quickly turned it to the weather channel for Yasha to find out tomorrow's weather for her. He waited only for about 5 minutes when the local forecast came on. "I hope you enjoyed the warm weather today folks cause tomorrow looks to be cold and stormy. A cold front is moving in from the north pushing out normal warm front away for about 2 days. This storm front will move in later tonight and will be in full force tomorrow morning for the early commute. So grab those umbrella's it looks to bad out early tomorrow." Piccolo frowned a little at the nasty weather to come and shut off the TV. Yasha came in just then with supper for the two of them. She sat down all the plates and the two began to dig in. Piccolo swallowed some hamburger and spoke, " Tomorrow's weather looks bad are you gonna be ok?" Yasha looked up and smiled a little at the remark. Piccolo had the day off tomorrow but Yasha still had to go in. "Yah a little rain never hurt anyone." She smiled. Piccolo grinned back at the show of Yasha's confidence.  
  
Yasha snuggled into her bed and Piccolo just sat on the ledge looking up at the large storm clouds already rolling in. Quite flashes of light lit the clouds up from the inside. Piccolo wasn't too happy with the way those clouds looked or felt. He stood up and shut the sliding door locking tight so the harsh wind to come wouldn't throw it open later. He walked over to the door which lead to a room Yasha gave Piccolo incase he ever needed it. He walked up the stares to the simple room. It had a bed, a dresser, a chair and a night stand by the bed. He kept some of the clothes he had made in the dresser and lone lamp stood on the nightstand next to the bed. Piccolo liked his room, it was simple and just right for him, nothing troublesome. He sat down in the chair, which was by a window, and looked up at the clouds, before he knew it he had fallen asleep.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes to find himself in a odd place. He was suddenly in the middle of the woods somewhere in the middle of a road. It was late at night and a soft drizzle began to cover him as he stood there. He was surprised to find himself in his purple jumpsuit, cape, and turban. He looked around a bit and everything seemed slightly familiar to him. He heard some sounds so he began to follow the road. As he went further down the road he heard what sounded like a small child talking. He then came around a bend and saw a small girl sitting on a bench. She was holding a teddy bear and talking oddly to it. Piccolo stopped and just looked at the girl for a sec. He kept himself back a bit as not to frighten the girl. She was probably around 6 or 7 with lovely brown hair that was tied up in pigtails. She would be thought of as a cute little girl. She just sat there speaking to her bear. "Grizzly I know it's wet out but I don't know where mommy is. Yes Grizzly I'm cold too." She spoke sweetly to her bear. She held her bear tight as she began to shiver in the drizzle falling. Piccolo frowned at what he just heard. He began to walk over to the little girl through the forming mud. The little girl just sat there, then she heard this noise like someone was walking towards her. She was so tired and cold that she didn't brother to look who was coming towards her. Piccolo walked over and stopped in front of her. "Do you need help" he spoke. The little girl was a little surprised by the deep voice that came from the person who just walked up to her. She slowly picked up her head from snuggling her teddy and looked up. She slowly made her way up becoming in awe of the person's size standing in front of her. "Hi" she spoke softly. "Do you know where my mommy is?" Piccolo shaked his head no. The little girl teared up a bit and gave a little sniffle. "Why aren't you at home?" Piccolo asked. "My mommy never came home so I walked here with Grizzly to wait for her." "Grizzly?!" he questioned. "Yah my teddy bear." As she spoke as she lifted the bear into the air. Piccolo eyed the bear and huffed. He looked down each way of the road for any signs of people but found none. "Why don't I take you home?" he quipped. "But I gotta wait for mommy." She wined. "Well it's better if you did at home, it's late and I bet your tired and cold." The little girl rubbed her eye a little," Well I am a little sleepy." Piccolo grinned slightly at her cuteness, "What's your name?" "Ellen" she said slightly yawning. "Well I'm Piccolo, it's nice to meet you Ellen." He said with a grin. Ellen smiled at Piccolo. Piccolo bent down to Ellen eye level, "I'm gonna carry you, is that ok?" Ellen smiled more and said yes. Piccolo picked up Ellen and she grabbed right on to around his neck. She was very small compared to Piccolo size so he was able to carry her with just one arm. The two went down the road as Ellen pointed the way. As they went along Piccolo noticed something about Ellen, she had a smile that looked a lot like Yasha's. He smirked a little at the though of it. Ellen just smiled the whole way as they went along. Piccolo was suddenly surprised at where Ellen told them to go. The two just stood there in front of the path way to Yasha's house. "You live…here?" Piccolo choked. "Yah, you wanna come in and see?" she said with a big grin. Piccolo itched his head and said yes. He placed Ellen down and she ran over and grabbed his right hand. She smiled more and led him up the pathway to her house. Piccolo opened the front door for her and she ran inside. Piccolo was surprised at this all, it was Yasha's house put it looked different, there was now more stuff. Ellen came running back with 2 towels. "Here" she spoke. Piccolo looked down to see Ellen holding up a towel for him. "Umm no thanks." He replied. She grinned and began to dry off. Piccolo just walked around the house and looked how things changed. "So kid do you have a dad?" Ellen walked over next to Piccolo, "Of course I do silly. But, I have never seen him yet. He had to go away my mommy said for a while. But he was gonna come back on my 8th birthday which is only in 2 days. That's why my mommy wasn't home. Her car broke so she had to take the bus in to town to get some stuff for my birthday party." She spoke cheerfully. Piccolo nodded and continued to walk around more. Ellen walked of into another room as Piccolo made his way to what was suppose to be the door way to his room. He opened the door and made his way up the stairs. When he got to the top it looked just like his room but now there was a bookcase full of books and a photograph on the nightstand. He walked over and picked it up, it was a picture of him and Yasha smiling in what looked like a tropical beach. Piccolo eyes shot up as he looked at the photo. "What is going on here?" he though to himself. He placed down the photo and walked over to the window, a huge flash of light ripped in through the window and lighting went off.  
  
Piccolo woke up wide eye and sweating heavily. "It was just a dream?!" he spoke out load. He looked around and saw that everything was back to the way it should be. He walked downstairs as the storm outside went on. He walked over to the table in the main room and found a note left on it. Piccolo picked up the note and read, "Piccolo, I went to work and you still where sleeping so I let you be and made lunch for you. It's in the fridge in tinfoil. I hope you like chicken club cause that's what you get till I get home. I should be home around 5:30pm so don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Love Yasha" Piccolo made a odd looking face at how she signed the note, "Love Yasha?" he spoke. He let out a huff and sat down and watch some TV. As soon as he had turned on the TV the phone rang. Piccolo walked over and picked it up, "Hello?" "Um Yes, hi is Piccolo home?" a man spoke. "This is him." The man on the phone let out a sigh, "Oh good, it's you my boy. Do you know where Yasha is?" spoke Uncle Joe. "She suppose to be there, right?" he responded. "Yes but she hasn't shown up for work and she was due in a hour ago. I though she must have been running in late due to the weather but now I'm getting a little worried. She's never been this late before to work. Also on the radio they said there was landslides happening due to all the rain." said Uncle Joe in a very worried tone. "I'll go look for her right now." "Oh bless you my boy, she like a daughter to me and if anything ever happen to here, well you know." Said Uncle sadly. "Don't worry I'll find her. I'm sure her car just broke down or something. I'll have Yasha call you back when I find her, ok?" Piccolo spoke. "Ok and thank you." Piccolo hanged up the phone and frowned harshly. He grabbed his jacket and flew out into the storm. He followed the route by air that Yasha takes to work. He got about 5 miles down the road where there was a detour sign pointing down another road. "She must of have to go this way." Piccolo thought. He kept low just above the trees flying not too fast as not to miss her. He came about 9 minutes later to a hill side that gave way. He was about to go on when he picked up a soft sound. He flew down to the ground and he walked around in the direction of the sound was coming from. It sounded like something was digging in the ground. Piccolo's mind raged as a image of Yasha trapped under all that dirt, left to die in her car filled his mind. New emotions sparked inside and a new fire burned in his heart. Did he love her or was it just a friendship the two shared. Piccolo acted and began to dig away at the dirt towards the sound while all the time he thought about these new feelings that suddenly surfaced. "This isn't love I feel. No it can't be. But why do I fear for her? I'm her friend and nothing more. Like me and Gohan. I'm just her friend. But why can't I image myself with out her now? I can't love her. It would never work! And she could never love me, it just would never work! I mean I've only know this woman for about a week and a half. I can't feel this way about her. But I do. Like that kiss she gave me it was so warm and passion filled." Piccolo turned away for a sec then began digging again harder then before. His mind raged on with so many thoughts till get got down about 4 feet and found what looked like to be the top of a car. By then the sounds he heard before had died down and now no sound was coming from the car. He brushed of the rest of the dirt and ripped off the roof. Piccolo tossed the roof to the side and turned to a shocking site. There laid Yasha passed out and still breathing with dirt filled half way into the car. She had been trying to dig her way out through a broken window for who knows how long. He stepped into the car quickly and picked her up. She winched in pain but still did not wake. "Good she's alive he thought, but it looks like her ribs where broken on one side." he thought to himself. Piccolo smiled and gave a sigh of relief. He walked out of the wreaked car and Yasha coughed up some blood on Piccolo's shirt. "OH SHIT!!!" he yelled. "She's bleeding inside, damn it!" Piccolo face turned hard and cold at the turn of the situation. Yasha's life was still not out of the clear if she bleeds to death internally. Piccolo fumed and powered up slightly and roared into the sky at a high speed. He flew as fast as he could towards the city. He found the Hospital as fast as he could. He flew down and ran into what looked like the ER.  
  
A nurse sat at her desk looking over some files when suddenly this large green man came ripping in yelling his head off. "I need a doctor, DAMN IT! Where and the hell is a DAMN FUCKING DOCTOR!!!" The nurse ran over to him, "Sir calm down and tell me what's wrong?" the nurse asked. "I need a fucking doctor is what's wrong bitch!!!" screamed Piccolo. A doctor came running out of a side room to see what the yelling was coming from. "Are you a damn doctor?" roared Piccolo. "Yes I am, now what's the problem?" spoke the doctor calmly. "My friend here is badly hurt, she needs help right now!" Piccolo boomed. The doctor walked over and Yasha coughed a little more blood up. " Get a stretcher in here right now!" the doctor yelled at the nurse. "Right" she spoke and ran in another room and came back in with 3 more doctors and a stretcher. Piccolo placed Yasha down and the doctors took her into the back room. Piccolo tired to follow when the nurse stopped him. "Are you family or her husband?" she asked. Piccolo looked down at the nurse a it confused. "I'm neither!" he boomed. "Then I'm sorry sir you can't go in." she spoke softly yet in a strong tone. "But… errr whatever!" Piccolo blew her off and sat down in one of the chairs to wait. Hours went by and Piccolo just sat there perfectly still and fumed at the nurse. Then a doctor came out and asked the nurse who took the young woman in, she pointed at Piccolo. The doctor came over and Piccolo stood up. "Are you the Yasha's friend?" he asked. "Yah" "Well I'm happy to say that Yasha is stable now and it's a good thing you got here when you did. She wasn't that bad of a injury but she needed a blood transfusion from the blood lost. She will have to stay here a few days then get some rest at home but other wise I don't she a problem in her future." Piccolo just sighed a little in relief and shaked the doctor's hand and thanked him. "When can I see her?" he asked "Right now if you want, just follow me." Spoke the doctor. He lead Piccolo into the back room and into a hallway. As the two went down the halls many people gave Piccolo dirty and odd looks but he didn't care. They came to a room at the end of a strangely quite hallway. "She's in here but she's sleeping right now." Spoke the doctor. Piccolo gave a small nod and thanked him once more. He came in and the room was dim and the only light on was above Yasha. He walked over as saw her. She looked very tried and ghostly. IV's and tubes ran from her arm to machines. Soft beeping and her breathing was the only sounds to be heard. There was a extra bed to the side of her empty. Piccolo walked over to her side and carefully looked over her. Even though she looked terrible in her condition she laid there sleeping so softly that it made Piccolo grin to see she was ok. A bit of her hair was in her face so he carefully brushed it to the side. For the first time he noticed that he like to look at her face. He skin was so soft looking that he had to feel and she if it was as soft as it looked. He gently ran his hand down the side of her face. It was better than he would have thought, it was so soft and pleasant to the touch. He smirked and sat down next to her in a chair. Piccolo sat there all night thinking about how he could have lost her. So many new thoughts had come to his mind that he needed that time Yasha was asleep to think about it all. By morning he figured out that he must have been in love, but he also knew that he could never admit that openly to anyone, not even her. He could have hid those feelings or brushed them off but they where too strong just to do that. Yes Piccolo was in love but he didn't know if she felt the same way or if she could love him back. But that kiss always seem to come back up into his mind. She had to feel the same way, if not then why did she kiss him in the first place. He thought about how it actually frighten him at the thought of loosing her like that. "By god" he thought. "I am in love. I have no words to say. I feel so strongly towards this woman. I even freaked when I was holding her in the ER. I can't believe how soft I have become. But I can't just tell her I love her. Would she think I was joking or would she believe me. I myself am not too sure how I came to be this way. In such a short amount of time she as charmed her way into my heart. I'm in totally shock. But I have to find out if she feels the same way. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up. This is one thing I can't hold back or wait for. If she don't then I guess I'll be her friend still or will I go back to the way I was? Well what ever her answer I need to know it." Piccolo assured himself of what he was to ask and sat in a semi sleep state till he heard Yasha stir.  
  
Yasha let out a faint moan. She turned her head to find it hard to move. Every part of her body hurt inside and out. She looked around only moving her eye's. She saw that she had IV's in her and tubes connecting her to machines around her. She moved her eye's to the right to find Piccolo with his eye's shut, sitting there in silence. She smiled as best she could at the sight of him being there for her. He was probably the one who saved her. Who else could? She closed her eye's and thought about how such a great man he must be. This man who can do all these great things and he picks to be part of her life. She felt very honored by his presences. Piccolo opened his eye's after he heard her shift around and moan. He was slow to come out of his sleep like state but he came around as she sat there and thought. Piccolo got up and walked over to her and knelt down to her eye level. Piccolo gulped a little and reached down and took her hand. Yasha opened her eye's and looked over at him, she smiled the best she could and he gave her a small grin back. "How do you feel?" asked Piccolo. "Like hell" she managed to get out. Piccolo grinned more and spoke to her in a strange calming voice, "You get some rest, I'll be right here." Yasha smiled and feeling totally fine even though everything ached, with Piccolo saying that to her she could rest easy and relax and heal. Yasha shut her eye's and slipped back into a warm peaceful sleep. Piccolo smiled a warm smile that none where around to see. He looked down at her hand. It was paler than normal with a IV coming from the top. It was strange to see some one so strong willed laying there helpless. With all sorts of machines pumping in and out things of her. Piccolo knew that he would only let her stay in a place like this for all that was need to. She was so kind to him, if she needed help when she came home he was more than ready to. He let go of her and sat back down just looking out the window. He sat there for hours. Nurses came in and out switching bags and giving Piccolo cold looks before moving on to the next room. Yasha slept all day and night. Piccolo during that time had left for a little while to get her fresh clothes for when she could leave the hospital and tell uncle Joe that she was ok. Uncle Joe had to watch to store but as soon as he could he would come and visit.  
  
When Yasha awoke the next morning, Piccolo was by the window sitting on a heater or air conditioner of some sort looking out the window. Yasha felt a lot better and she could finally move most of herself with little pain. She turned her head and looked over at Piccolo. She looked at him just watching him look out the window, it looked a little like he was watching some birds build a nest in a near by tree. Yasha smiled and giggled softly at this site. Piccolo deep in thought heard a sound which sounded familiar to him. He turn his head to see Yasha awake looking at him. "Your up," he said walking towards her. He came over to her side and asked, "Do you feel any better?" Yasha looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, "Yah I feel a lot better, thanks." Piccolo flashed a grin and thought for a second about what he had been thinking about all the time had been asleep. Piccolo searched his mind of what to say, "Yasha there's something I have to tell you." he spoke in a thought filled tone. Yasha made a puzzle look up at Piccolo, wondering what was brothering Piccolo. "What is it Piccolo?" she asked back. Piccolo turned his head a little to the side then looked around the room a little as if it might help him get out what he wanted to say. It was like a hard lump that he wanted to get up but part of him was holding it back. Just when he was about to say something a doctor came in. "Well it's good to see that your up." he said fixing his glasses. "Well you where lucky your friend got you here so quickly, although the internal bleeding wasn't as bad as thought you will still need a few weeks of bed rest. You can leave the hospital tomorrow if you keep improving like you do till then. " Piccolo and Yasha looked over in joy. Piccolo hid is grin and Yasha just smiled. The both of them really did not like hospitals and Yasha was a little eager to get home and relax in her bed and Piccolo himself really didn't trust these doctors. The only reason he brought her here was to get other help, she was beyond what he could do for her. The doctor went along and checked her charts and machines and scribbled down the info. He walked over to the door and turn to them, "The nurse will be in shortly with breakfast, I hope you like eggs." He said with a smile and walked out the door. Piccolo gave a glare at him for interrupting him in the first place but he was happy at the news he at least brought with him. Piccolo just looked at the door until Yasha touched his hand. He looked down sharp and held in hard not to blush and the sudden touch. "What were you going to say to me Piccolo?" she asked. Piccolo looked down at her. "She had such sincere eye's" he thought. Piccolo searched again to what to say. Yasha just kept looking at him. Piccolo turned away a little, "Nothing…" he spoke softly. Yasha was a bit surprised but saw how he was fighting something so she just dropped it. "Ok" she spoke. She turned away and looked up at the ceiling. Piccolo glanced slightly back wondering why she just dropped it, usually people would have bugged the hell out of him over something like that. Not knowing really what to do Piccolo went to the widow and opened it, "I'm gonna get you some clothes for when you leave." With that he took off at a great speed. By the time Yasha turned her head all she saw was a white line of clouds forming across the sky. She let out a sigh and looked over where the chair he was sitting in yesterday. As she looked closer there was a bag next to it with some of her clothes in it. She turn her head back to the window and thought, "What is he hiding?" Yasha closed her eyes and tried to get some more rest.  
  
Wow that was a close call for Yasha. Love is starting to show it self around those two. What will happen next? Will they fall deeply in love or just stay friends? And will Piccolo every even find out what landscaping is? Stay tune and find out in the next chapter of Piccolo's Landscaping Service! 


End file.
